Let Me Cure You, Inside Out
by abyssgirl1234
Summary: A love story for Guy Cecil. One with love and adventure and trying to cure the poor soul
1. Chapter 1

"Ah…." I took a sip of the tea sitting in front of me, hoping the princess wouldn't notice me. I put the tray down on the table before Natalia and bowed.

"Hehehe I saw that, it's alright this time Lyla. Come have tea with me, I can't stand always being alone!" I joined princess Natalia and we got to talk. I had only been in Baticul or Kimlasca for long, so getting a job as being a maid was my only option. I didn't like it one bit but I was COMPLETELY alone I had to fend for myself, and thanks to this job I could stay at the castle as well. But it wasn't that bad after I made friends with the woman I was supposed serve. Princess Natalia was in charge of public works she did so much for the people of her country I couldn't single her out as just another arrogant noble. Though sometimes she was a bit…er…demanding she was truly a great girl. I remember all the times she would let me sit out from work so I could keep her company, I was grateful for that. She also complained allot about her fiancé Luke and I didn't blame her bit, in fact I wondered why she still had hope in the boy he was quite rude though he had a soft side as well. Another we always talked about were my dreams of becoming a doctor.

"I'm a trained healer and back home—I mean, well...um...my father is a doctor and he's taught me many things but to be a official doctor I still need to school which means I need this money."

"Hmm being a doctor is truly a great job, saving lives, curing an illness that is what a true hero would do. Well what had your father taught you at this point?" She asked me as we sipped tea out in the garden.

"More things to do with the mind rather than taking care of the ill. Trauma, fears the counselling kind of thing!" I saw a smirk play upon the princess's face as I said the word fear.

"I don't believe that a maid's salary is enough for medical school…" She said very mischievously.

"Well yeah but I have to try hard!" I smiled and decided it'd be time to go back to work.

"Could I interest you in a bonus?" She asked as soon as I got back on my feet. "A 300,000 gald bonus that is!" I gasped and almost tripped over the chair.

"W-what…?"

"Oh come, it's not as much as you are making it sound in fact it's the least I can do for a friend. But of course there is a condition…"

"Well it couldn't hurt to hear it…." I said, asking for the details.

"There's a servant that works with Luke, when we get married he'll be my servant as well however…"

"However…?"

"He's afraid of women! He can speak to me and he bears no hatred but he can't even come close to me!"

"You want me to …cure him?"

"Yes, please if you can of course it sounds like it may be tough."

"No way it sounds like a perfect way to perfect my skills!"

"Also I want your help to improve my skills as a healer! My birthday score said there would be a great journey coming my way; I feel that improving me would be a good idea."

"Hmm…maybe I could just be your personal assistant, bodyguard and doctor!"

"That's what its staring to sound like, ha-ha" She giggled. I could feel like after this we became more than just servant and master. And so I went to the manor and decided to take a good look at this victim of gynophobia.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I stepped into my uniform once again and like everyday I was grateful for having a uniform that hid all of my bodies scars and looked cute at the same time. However like anything I wore it was still unusually uncomfortable and I still couldn't figure out why it was like that. As soon as I left my room I already had an order waiting for me.

"Have you seen Guy?" One of the other maids, Maki asked me.

"Who's Guy?" The very fact that someone with the name Guy exists just sounded odd to me.

"Oh man, I keep forgetting that you're still new. He's a servant at Duke Fabre's manor and he has to do the shopping today, if he doesn't hurry up Master Luke will start whining about how his breakfast was the same as yesterday." She looked rather irritated just speaking of that Luke, I had never met him since my job the first couple days was at the castle and not the manor.

"Well I can go look for him, what does he look like?" I asked Maki as I put up my hair neatly in two pigtails.

"Hmm.." Maki started to blush deeply as she began to think of his appearance for me. "He's tall and fit..with blonde hair and lovely blue eyes..aaahhh…" She blushed again, for a minute there i had the same look the Princess got in this kind of situation.

"What…. is he like, really good looking or something?" I began walking out the door and towards the exit.

"Beyond he's….oh! Not to mention he's extremely kind and hard working, he's not the mean at all!" We walked inside the manor and split up to look for this "dashing gentleman." He wasn't inside the large home so I wandered into the gardens right outside. I saw a small old man working with the flowers which was probably the gardener, Pere. I walked outside the rooms until I passed one room with an open window. Jumping out from the window was a tall blonde, he was looking in the other direction so he didn't see me and I couldn't see his face. I assumed he was this 'Guy' I was searching for.

"Uh..excuse me?" I tapped the man's shoulder before he could run off to wherever he wanted to go. From the moment he turned around he wasn't exactly the 'Guy' Maki told me about. Yes, I agree he was bloody gorgeous. His face was perfect, not to pale as he was somewhat tan. A colour that went perfectly with his blonde hair. And not to mention his eyes were the loveliest shade of blue. But then….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The moment he saw my face he ran at least ten feet away, screaming and shaking. Did I scare him that bad? If someone scared me like that I would scream but I wouldn't run away. Maybe he was hard working, kind and a huge scaredy cat?

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you that bad?" I asked trying not to laugh at his startled reaction.

"No, no don't apologize." He looked embarrassed and started rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. "I just..have a bit of…a phobia…" I gasped. This man was the servant I had to cure? He was my 300, 000 gald bonus!? Well I think I would cure him just for the hell of it! He looked like an interesting case. Sometimes fears were just hatred or they were so bad you couldn't even look it. But Guy seemed fine until he got a good look at me…

"Are you Guy?"

"Yup, my name is Guy Cecil." He laughed and smiled at me. I smiled back and almost forgot why I was originally looking for him.

"Oh um..I was supposed to ask you to do the shopping..but it doesn't look like anything needs to be done in the manor so I'll go do it my self. See you later, Guy!" I walked down to the shopping center and for some reason i kept sighing and chest felt heavy. I kind of felt sick but I ignored the feeling and went to the grocer. The eggs and bread and vegetables were all in full stock and there wasn't a long line at the cashier so i felt like i got back to the Manor in no time. The chef welcomed the ingredients with a huge sigh of relief and I wandered off to courtyard. However once I got there everything looked in disarray. The guards were asleep all over the place (How come I didn't notice them on my way in?), and I saw another tall man standing in the courtyard that I had never seen before as well as Guy. The man got up from the floor and swore then he turned so I could see his face clearly. Now I know I had never seen him before, but just one look and I felt scared. Maybe it was his Order of Lorelei soldier clothes..or his messed up eyebrows but he sent a horrible chill through me I wondered why.

"Damn it! Where did he go?!" Guy yelled.

"Tear…" The man muttered.

"Van, do you know where he could've gone?" Guy still looked angry or at least shocked. Clearly I had missed something HUGE no matter how quickly I got back from shopping.

"I-i…don't know…" The man named Van was pondering this situation hard. I took the moment to go over to Guy and ask what happened, watching my distance from him of course.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked him.

"Luke… He disappeared. Some woman was here, she was singing and all of a sudden everyone got drowsy. Then she tried to attack Van and….Luke blocked her attack…and they just disappeared.." I noticed that both Van and guy and even Pere looked pretty damn drowsy. I gasped. Princess Natalia would be so upset, but I had to tell her. She would be even more upset if she was told last minute and something would've happened to Luke. I might as well inform everyone and get the guards to searching since it looks like Van and Guy would just pass out any second.

I got on my feet and got the castle as quick as I could. And with sleeping guards near your feet it wasn't all that fast a trip. But I could see the difference: the manor was at least far enough from the castle for none of the guards to look shaken up. All of them hadn't seen a thing and all the white knights of House Fabre were asleep. As soon as I crossed over to the castle I warned the knights about what happened and in no time at all the entire castle was in a buzz of worry. Of course I got to tell Princess Natalia first.

"Luke! No! What if he was kidnapped again?! Oh LUKE!" She was clearly depressed. Well I guess she had been through it before and so had Luke's family. That must've been a terrible feeling. As far as my knowledge knew not many people were ever found again after they've been kidnapped. Luke got off lucky, but according to what Guy and Van said it seemed like an accident not a kidnapping.

"Natalia, I think it happened by accident. I don't know for sure..but…please do not worry to much..he'll be back I can feel it." I know I couldn't guarantee anything but she was broken I couldn't let her stay this sad.

"Do you think they are going to send someone to go and look for him?" She asked me.

"Well where are they going to search?" There didn't look like they were any clues left behind but then again I hadn't been there when he disappeared.

"Hmmm… I'm going to go ask Guy for details. I bet he knows what happened and come with me I don't want the guards to follow me. After hearing about this they're going very on edge." And then we had to go all the way back to the manor. Bloody hell, I had enough walking for one day. Princess Natalia charged into the mansion like it was her own and made her way over to Guy. No matter how much confidence she strided in with I could tell the worry was eating her on the inside.

"GUY! Are they sending you to look for Luke?" Guy slowly backed away trying to remain respectful towards the young princess and not offend her to badly. He looked calm but he was carefully scanning Natalia, probably hoping she didn't get to close to him.

"No we don't have any clue where he could've gone so we're on some clue before they send me."

"Surely they've sent someone!"

"Don't worry princess they've let every official among the Kimlascan army know to let look out for Luke fon Fabre…"

"What will that do?! Not one of the officials knows what Luke looks like at his current age!" Natalia's sadness made a quick jump to anger, poor Guy.

"Please Princess Natalia..you must stay calm. You have to believe that Luke isn't just a child with no memory he does have some intelligence. Believe in him Natalia." To be honest Guy's kind words did seem somewhat cheesy but they worked well. Very well.

"Oh alright..oh Guy when you do decide to look for him, please let me know." With that the princess took a deep breath and headed back towards the castle, without me. I think she needs a while to just calm herself down. That's good.

"Don't tell her but I think we know where he went.." Guy's voice broke the short silence made after Natalia's leave.

"What..?"

"I don't want her to get to anxious or to upset if it turns out we're wrong so please don't tell her. I won't be long until I leave to look for Luke." I sighed I didn't really see how keeping Natalia in the dark would keep her from worrying but I went along with it anyway.

"Ah..I'll try to keep her busy in these coming days. Try your hardest ok?" I asked Guy but then without really thinking I added. "And you stay safe too! Don't go missing as well." After I heard my words, my cheeks felt a bit red but I tried not regret saying what I did.

"Ahaha don't worry about me I'll come back with Luke without a single hair missing from my head." He laughed.

You better.


End file.
